


Playing Around

by alexeizenhart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Dom/sub, F/M, Fetish, Latex, Lost in Laminate, Oral Sex, Pony Play, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexeizenhart/pseuds/alexeizenhart
Summary: This was written between myself and a friend (hi Blub! ^^) on Discord.  There may well be grammatical errors (all my own), so please let me know if you spot any egregious ones.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Playing Around

The Wardrobe hums, and takes Amber's arms and legs, locking them, spreading them. 

Her current outfit is completely removed, and the machine starts applying a new layer. Her legs are coated in laminate, almost up to her crotch, her feet being forced on to her toes. The laminate down there is stiffened up, quickly forming into solid, heelless boots... No, hooves! 

Next, plugs are inserted, both front and back. Not just any plugs.... Large, ribbed, studded, even some rubber bristles sticking out between the ribs. They look tickly and extremely annoying... Arousing even before they touch Amber's holes, even more so when they enter them. 

Her crotch is covered by laminate panties, though it has a hole in the front, leaving the bottom of the plug bare. An under-bust corset is then fastened around her waist, tightening, stiffening up, holding her torso rigid and her breasts high. A harness is placed around her entire torso, digging in to her remaining skin a bit. 

Following up is a posture collar, locking the position of her head, looking up slightly. Gloves are slid over her arms, almost reaching her shoulders, but not quite. The hands are then coated in more and more laminate, until they're just balls, fingers balled up inside, stiff, unmoving. Her arms are moved, and a yoke is added, keeping them spread out at about twice the breadth of her shoulders, hands at the heigh of her head. 

The Wardrobe isn't done though! It places a horse-shaped mask over her head.... With a hose coming out under the chin. The hose snakes it way down and... connects to the hole between her legs, forcing her to breath in her own sex. Of course, the bottom plug is topped with a horse tail, and then she is released.

Mikael smiles and leads Amber to a rather big room with Wardrobe on the side and a race track in the middle, the sound of her hoof boots loud against the tiled floor.

He turns around to face her. “Okay Horsey, the goal today is not any specific time for one round on this track, all I want you is to be is stable with a decent pace and properly lifting up your legs. So that's what we will focus on first, form and stability. Speed is secondary so don't feel the need to move fast yet.” He unclips the leash. “Now, move up to the track and start walking, I want you to keep a steady pace and lift your knees high while walking. Don't worry about falling, I will be there to catch you.”

Amber wobbles a little as she makes her way to the start of the track, lifting her knees high as she remembers her training from some time ago. She breathes steadily against her corset, making sure to plant each foot down flat and take her time. Despite a few overcorrections and ungainly flailing of the elbows, she makes it and starts walking slowly around the track 

Mikael gives Amber a light smack on the ass with his riding crop. “I said walk, not stand in place! Speed is not a focus, but there is a baseline you should be able to manage!” Of course he keeps quiet about the real reason. She is a bit better than he expected and if she does not stumble, how would he have any infractions with which to punish her for later. Until she reaches a speed she can barely handle he regularly motivates her with the crop to move faster. 

Amber yelps and pulls on the yoke, trying to glare at Mikael but can't unless she wants to trip over. She moves a little faster, focusing on the rhythm and nothing else. While she is a bit out of practise, her fitness is reasonable for an off-worlder. She trots around the path, her hooves making enough noise to follow her without being seen 

Mikael is unsure how much faster to push her, for now he make sure she keeps the current pace. He pays attention to how high she lifts her legs, but she is doing fine there as well... before he decides to push her faster he waits for her to have a leg lifted high and give a smack not onto her firm cheeks but on the base of her rear plug. 

Amber squeals and immediately loses her rhythm, trying to use her arms for balance and stumbling for several strides before locking her legs. Stopping completely, she breathes harshly and trembles, knowing this isn't a good start to her training 

Mikael keeps ready to grab Amber at any point, but she does not fall over. As she finally comes to a halt, he chides her in mock disappointment. “Tsk tsk! What was that? And now you are just standing still... That's two violations already…” He uses the crop on her ass, a bit harder than previously. “Move, pony, move! Same speed as before! And don't you dare stumble again!”

Amber yelps and shakes her hips before setting off again, steadily increasing her speed so she doesn't fall flat on her face. She really hopes she can do better this time, feeling a little uncertain as to what those two errors are going to cost her 

Mikael waits until Amber has fallen back into her proper rhythm before repeating the same spiel, encouraging her and hoping to force her to make a mistake.

Amber picks up her pace, moving more confidently than before. She keeps her knees high, despite the increased amount of effort it took to make each step and making her attached tail swing. She breathes in the scent of her arousal and moans loudly through the hood.

Mikael once again delivers a strike to her buttplug at the most unstable moment of a step 

Amber squeals in pain, though perhaps not in surprise, and loses her balance completely. She flails her arms and hopes Mikael is close enough to catch her... 

Which he is. His arms quickly close around her midriff, keeping her from falling further. He then pulls her back on her feet. Throughout the entirety of the contact his laminate cock is pressing noticeably on her ass. “Tsk-Tsk. Not only did you stumble, you actually fell over! That is one infraction for stumbling and three for falling over! Do you have anything to say in your defence?”

Amber leans against Mikael gratefully and pants for breath, trying to calm her heart down. She knows how painful it would have been to hit the floor without her arms to lessen the impact. In response to his question, she does her best to shake her head by twisting her upper body and trying to get a no through the hood. This really isn't good news if she keeps earning demerits. 

“At least you know that it's your own fault... take a moment to calm down and whenever you are ready start walking again.” He lets go of her after making sure she is on stable footing and waits for her to start moving again. 

Amber straightens up and pushes her shoulders back underneath the yoke, lengthening her spine. She regains her footing and stays upright. She moves off at a slow pace, adjusting her stride and getting back into a rhythm.

It continues in this way for a while, until Amber has been exercised for quite some time and accrued some more demerits... she is sitting at seventeen now. After this final demerit Mikael moves in front of her and pats her head. 

“You are doing well, my pony. I believe this is enough walking training for now, there is more we need to take care of.” He clips the leash back on and start walking at a slow pace, leading her to a different room, this one a lot smaller. It again features a Wardrobe device but this time a big bed as well. There are some closets on the walls. 

Amber smiles inside the hood and tries to nuzzle his hand, happy to be praised despite earning quite a few demerits. The long session of walking and having to balance in the hoof boots has gotten her warm despite the laminate she's wearing. She focuses more on her walking than on where she's being led and when she finally stops, she looks around the room as best she can through the narrow lenses in the hood 

Mikael leads Amber to the bed and sit her down on it, then removes the mask. “Don't get your hopes up, pony, the mask will go on again in a moment. Be good and just rest your legs, okay?” He caresses her left cheek before he gets up and retrieve a bottle of water from one of the cabinets. 

“If you’re having any problems with your body right now, cramps or anything, now is the time to tell me.” He says, holding the bottle to her mouth so she can drink.

Amber blinks at the removal of the hood, her forehead having a light sheen of sweat. She smiles at Mikael and nuzzles his hand, grateful for the thought and affection she's being shown. Taking small sips of water, she tests the yoke and frowns at it slightly, having long since lost the strength to hold her arms up to it. “Maybe the yoke, Sir? After all the walking, I know it's the only thing keeping his arms up.”

Mikael stops for a moment at being called Sir, that's certainly new. I caress her face again. “We cannot have your arms free though. But considering you outdid his expectations by a lot I will let you choose how they are to be restrained. And since you were a really good girl so far I will allow you to choose for two more things. First, your demerits. You have only seventeen of those. I was intending to spank you that many times. But with how good you were you may ask for a different, easily countable punishment. Depending on what you ask for I may adjust the number though.” He pauses for a moment, to give her time to think about it. 

“Lastly, and this is your real reward, you get to choose the tool I continue your training with. I could not help but notice that all demerits you gained today have to do with this!” He grabs the base of her rear plug at these words and move it around rather violently. “All your demerits resulted from this part of your body not being properly trained! So I will train it after your punishment. You have four choices... I can use the big laminate cock or my current outfit... or I can replace it with the special versions currently filling your naughty holes. Or maybe the pony wants a real horse cock? A laminate horse cock I mean. Or just maybe you want a real cock, my cock to train your hole?”

“Take a moment to think about it while I free your arms.” He begins unlocking the yoke, moving each arm around and massaging it and the accompanying shoulder for a bit after freeing them. 

After he has finished he grabs her chin and direct her head so she is forced to stare up and into his eyes. “Choose wisely and while technically I leave the choices to you I want you to beg for each one. Beg me to restrain your arms again, beg me to punish you and beg me to train your asshole! If you don't do it properly I might change my mind. But you will beg properly like the good girl you are, won't you?”

Amber nuzzles his hand as she listens carefully, paying attention to the number of demerits she's received so far. She thinks for a moment on what she could replace the spanks with, but is unable to come up with a better alternative. 

She squeals as he grabs the horse tail plug and shifts it wildly about, pulling on the yoke locked firmly around her wrists and neck. She makes a loud groan as her arms are released and lets them flop down to her sides, rubbing her tired wrists. Considering her options, she shivers slightly at what he could do to her and with what things he might do it. 

Unable to look away, she tries to nod in spite of the thick posture collar around her neck, she gulps nervously and responds. “P..please Sir, bind his arms again, they shouldn't be left to his control.”

She swallows again and continues. “I know i've made mistakes and i must be punished properly for them, a..a. spanking would be acceptable punishment.” 

She fidgets and keeps rubbing her wrists, blushing brightly. “Please... please Sir... please fu... train his asshole.”

Mikael pats her on the head. “You are a very smart and good girl, knowing to leave the choice to me. If you had picked anything, I would of course have accommodated you, I did promise that after all. But it would have added to your demerits for doubting his choices. Turn around and crawl on the bed now and absolutely no peeking. I will go get some toys now.” 

He waits for Amber to start moving and once she is on all fours on the bed with her ass to him he moves to retrieve a blindfold, a harness ballgag, and two pairs of thick laminate cuffs and a metal rod from a nearby cabinet. He climbs onto the bed next to Amber and slide the blindfold over her eyes, buckling it in place. Then he directs her to turn to face him and gives her an affectionate kiss, his tongue exploring deep into her mouth. “If there is anything you still need your mouth for now is the time, you won't be able to use it again until you have been thoroughly trained!”

Amber smiles shyly and just nuzzles his hand, freezing for a moment at his words and what would have happened. She obediently gets herself in position, exaggerating the roll of her hips as she crawls up the bed. Despite the sudden blindness, she smiles wider and kisses him back before shaking her head. “N..no Sir, I'm fine.” She sits patiently for him to continue and doesn't move.

“Good girl. Open wide!” He gently insert the gag, strapping it in place and gives her gagged mouth another kiss. Then he puts the mask back on her so she can once again breath in the fumes of her own sex. “Because you were such a strong girl keeping your arms up all that time I will just cuff them if front of you. Present your wrists, his dear.”

Amber opens her mouth and mpphhs happily around the gag, suddenly inhaling her own arousal as the thick horse hood is set back in place. She slowly moves her hands in front of her so she doesn't accidentally hit him, adopting a supplicant pose. 

“Good girl.” He puts a cuff around each wrist and link them with a short chain. “Now there is just one thing left to do.” He moves to her legs and put a cuff around each ankle, connecting both to the metal rod, forcing her legs apart. Then he begins idly moving her tail plug around. “Now I am in quite the pickle though. What do I use on your asshole. what indeed...” He moves up to her side again. “I guess that will depend on how well...” He spanks her ass without warning. “You do during your punishment. That was one, sixteen to go...”

Amber blushes under her hood, liking being a good girl, wanting to be a good girl for Sir. She keeps still as she's bound, testing her range of movement gingerly. She moans around the gag as she feels the plug being manipulated and closes her eyes behind the blindfold, feeling content. 

They snap open and moans louder at the spank, feeling the heat travelling through her ass cheeks and knowing it's only going to increase.

Mikael spanks the other cheek while giving the plug a twist, the bristles and bumps rubbing Amber's insides. “Two… three.” He relentlessly continue to spank without pause until all seventeen spanks are done with. He spanks an eighteenth time while pulling out the plug. “I like it when things are even, don't want one cheek to feel neglected, do we?” He pats her head again. “You did well. Really well. You are a very good girl!”

Amber yelps through her gag as she's spanked, trying to keep still as her cheeks turn progressively redder. She gasps and pants for breath, her legs straightening and twitching as she does her best not to move around too much. As Mikael finally stops, she slumps onto the bed and weakly nuzzles his hand, enjoying being a good girl and not having a care in the world.

Mikael continues to pat her for a while until her breathing has somewhat steadied. He leans forward, bringing his mouth right next to her ear. “Good girls get rewarded!” He coos. “So I will let your naughty hole taste some real cock now.” He gets up and enters the Wardrobe, emerging wearing a basic black laminate catsuit covering him from neck to toe. He grabs a bottle of lube and moves behind Amber again, taking out his cock that is rapidly stiffening after being freed from the chastity it was in. He pours lube onto her ass and begin teasing it with a finger. “It's a good thing the plug has you properly stretched out already.” He positions his cock with the tip poking at her entrance. “Ready?” 

Amber mewls through the gag, feeling the thick tail plug being removed. She wiggles her hips at the emptiness and tries to clench on nothing, having been left alone for a moment while Mikael changes outfits. Moaning deeply, she tries make herself understood through the gag and the thick laminate hood, already feeling a little desperate to have -something- back inside her. 

Mikael doesn't wait long, pushing his cock inside her waiting hole. He moans as the tightness encloses him and grabs her hips with both hands. He slowly shoves it in all the way and then pull back, moving a little faster. He continues to increase the pace, more and more moans escaping his own lips as he savours Amber's asshole. 

Amber moans louder as she's fucked, struggling to breath in her tight laminate corset. Each breath draws in another lungful of her arousal, driving her to distraction and getting slowly worse as turns her on further. She tries to clench on Mikael's cock and milk him for all he's worth 

Mikael moans and leans forward during another thrust, resting himself on Amber's back and reaching around for her breasts, grabbing them with a firm grip and groping around until he has each nipple between his thumb and index fingers. Then he pulls out again and as he thrust back in with all his strength he pinches hard. “Good girl! Try to last longer than me! If you manage you will get a reward!”

Amber pants harder and gasps, feeling him pressing her down against the bed. If she wasn't already feeling deeply subby, this would have tipped her over all too easily. She tries to press against his hands, squirming hard as her nipples are squashed between his fingers. Hearing his newest order, she whimpers and is unsure if she'll last longer than he will... she wants to be a good girl, to please him... she chews on the gag again and push her arousal down. 

Mikael continues playing with her breasts and pounding her ass hole. His increased sensitivity from the visit to the MoI is working against him as he is rapidly approaching his first orgasm.

“Mmmmmngn, ah, it, hah, it seems that... hah, that you are an, oooh, an incredibly good girl!” He stammer out between panting breaths before he tenses and then with a grunt he pushes his cock deep inside Amber, pinching her nipples hard while he explodes inside her.

Amber pushes back against him hard as she feels him spill inside her slackened ass. She is soo close, she can feel it, smell it... almost taste it, but she can't achieve her release. She mewls and tries to clench around his cock, feeling desperate to cum. 

Mikael holds still for a while, breathing hard. Then he slowly begin moving again, his now extremely sensitive cock tingling with pain and pleasure from each movement. He begins playing with Amber's breasts again. “Good girl, you are a very good girl. You did incredibly! You deserve to cum! Cum for me!” He speeds up again, pounding Amber relentlessly while whispering over and over how good a girl she is, that she did well and deserves to cum. 

Amber pants hard, her body going rigid and releasing several times. She hears Mikael whispering encouragement in her ear, she will cum... she will... Despite her eyes being blindfolded and tightly closed, she sees white for a moment as she bites down hard on the gag in her mouth, her orgasm spiralling her body out of control...shivering and twitching, she flops down onto the bed, struggling to breath properly. 

Feeling Amber going over the edge and then give out below him, Mikael gently stops his movements, hugging her from behind for a few seconds. Then he slowly pulls out and moves next to her head, removing the mask and then undoing the gag. 

“I'm very proud of you, Amber!” He proceeds to remove the blindfold, stoking her cheek. He removes the chain between her wrist cuffs and move to her legs, removing the metal rod. Then he lies down next to Amber, hugging her and stoking her head with one hand. “I am so proud of you, you did very good today! How do you feel?”

Amber struggles to focus for a moment, her heart hammering hard against her chest. She cuddles into Mikael and then lets out a happy sigh as the mask and gag removed. Nuzzling his hand, she gives him a slightly dopey smile as the spreader bar is removed from between her legs, finally letting them close to a more tasteful position than wide-open. 

She cuddles close and presses her back against him, flailing a little with her bound hands and coaxing his arm to embrace her. 

“T… t… that... was...”

She gulps down air. Her brain isn't functioning too clearly and is still lost in a bit of a subby fog. “wonderful!”

Mikael continues to hug Amber, whispering sweet nothings to her until she has recovered somewhat  
Then he coughs and with a rueful smile he continues. “So, about that reward I promised you...”

Amber wiggles and squirms, her limbs not really co-operating, until she manages to flip over without elbowing Mikael. “Re...reward...” She blinks at him in confusion, still not fully with-it yet. “I… I thought that was his reward...”

“Silly, how can that be the reward if the reward requires you to wait with it? But... I... I did say that on the spur of the moment, because I thought it would make you feel even better... so anything I can provide goes I guess... I did promise something after all. What do you want me to do for... or with... you?”

Amber knows Mikael is speaking to her and words are important, therefore these must be important words. She tries to get her brain to work and isn't succeeding. “Ohh... you did? uh...” She cuddles closer to Mikael and wraps arms around him, relaxing a little. “I'm sure i'll think of something... just give me... a few minutes, please?”

Mikael kisses her gently on the forehead. “Take all the time you need, sweetie.”

Amber smiles weakly and rests, mumbling unintelligibly.

Some time later and waking up somewhat, Amber considers her outfit. The corset is still cutting her breathing, laminate still covers her arms and makes her hands useless balls. Hoof boots still adorn her feet and her crotch... Her thoughts pause, feeling her pussy is still stuffed with a dildo while her is definitely dripping. She squirms a little in embarrassment and gently nudges Mikael, kissing his cheek. “I... uhm... could do with a clean-up... and maybe a new outfit, please... Sir? ”

She adopts a hopeful expression and gestures at the mess they've made on the bed, unsure if he's still feeling Dom.

“Darling, we should indeed clean up and switch outfits. Do you want to continue? You did superbly as a pony, maybe you want to show him how well you can do in a different role?”

Amber fidgets and looks unsure, rubbing her useless mittened-hand on the bed. “I would like to continue Sir, yes please. What roles did you have in mind?”

“You could be more active and service him with your body, and if you do well you get to enjoy yourself. The outfit I would have you wear for that would only include light restraints. Or... you could choose the second option. You will be heavily restrained and not be able to do much at all while I use your body to please myself. If you chose that option I might not even let you cum because you are letting him do all the work. Or maybe I will let you cum. I have not decided yet.”

He locks lips with Amber again, seeking her tongue with his own. “Either way, I will get to enjoy the two holes of your body that have not seen much use today yet.”

Amber mewls and tries to decide, both options are soo tempting. To have fewer restraints would allow for greater movement but more agency. More restraints would mean less agency, and someone else would have control over her. The thought of not being able to cum when she wanted and only if she was allowed... She squirms against him and tries to think. “I… I choose the second option Sir, more restraints, please?”

“As expected... well, let's get cleaned up then.” He picks up Amber and carries her to the Wardrobe, entering with her still in his arms. All the Wardrobe does is dissolve any and all clothing they’re wearing. He then carries the now naked Amber to the sonic shower help clean her, maybe squeezing her breasts once or twice along the way. 

Once clean, he carries her to the bed again putting her down. He enters the Wardrobe alone, emerging shortly afterwards clad in a shiny black catsuit leaving his crotch and head free. 

Approaching Amber, he looks down at her. “Very well, for the rest of the evening you will now be mine to toy with. Once you have said all you want crawl over to the Wardrobe and enter. I have already chosen your outfit.”

Amber smiles and nuzzles his hands, feeling very much cared-for. She takes in his altered appearance and bites down on her lip to suppress a wolf-whistle, thinking while appropriate it wouldn't be so appreciated. She nods and obediently crawls into the waiting Wardrobe. “Yes Sir...” 

Amber remains calm as the Wardrobe picks her up from the floor, taking each limb in its grasp. It presses thick red laminate condoms into her pussy and anus, making sure they're firmly lodged in place. Delivering a quick shock, The Wardrobe takes advantage of Amber's open mouth to force a strong ring between her teeth, keeping it open. It then pushes a pair of breathing tubes deep into her nostrils so she can still breath even if her mouth is otherwise occupied. 

Continuing, the Wardrobe sprays a base layer of bright white laminate all over, covering her head and body completely. It flash-cures the laminate, ensuring the condoms or ring-gag won't be removed until the laminate covering them is taken off. The sleeves of the catsuit have been created to allow them to be used as a straitjacket. 

The Wardrobe applies the sturdy metal strips of a corset and starts adding layer after layer of the thickest, toughest laminate it has available. It pulls the laces in stages, gradually ratcheting the corset tighter and tighter, crushing Amber's ribs to the extreme. Her breath comes in short gasps and she has to focus on it or risk passing out.

Lifting Amber away from the floor, the Wardrobe forms stiletto-heeled ballet boots around her feet, pushing them en-pointe. Finally a sturdy, thick posture is formed around her throat, forcing her head up and locking it in place. A solid steel ring glints brightly at the front, ready for a leash. 

The Wardrobe is now satisfied with Amber's outfit and applies a quick polish to make it gleam before it ejects Amber stumbling out. 

Mikael is already waiting outside the Wardrobe, catching the stumbling doll. “Well, look at you. Woops, it seems I forgot to tell it to tie your arms! Need to fix that immediately!” He fixes her arms under her breasts and then clips a leash to her collar.

“Now come along, fuckdoll. And take care, each time you stumble is one more time you have to choke on his dick.” He begins moving, not giving the poor girl any chance to really steady herself. 

He keeps the leash short and quickly moves backwards, fully intent of having her fall on him almost every step. “Come on, you just need to make it to the bed, even a fuckdoll like you should be able to do at least that much!”

Amber drools through the gag a little and pokes her tongue out to try and stop it from going too far. She stumbles repeatedly, unable to see or use her arms for balance, as the leash is repeatedly tugged. 

Despite the short distance between the Wardrobe and the bed, she almost falls. The thick condoms in her lower holes shift and rub against her, causing her legs to tremble and making it harder for her to balance. She moans out loud at her new "name", much clearer than when she had the horse mask covering her head. 

Shortly before reaching the bed he tugs the leash extremely harshly, forcing her to fall. He catches her, but instead of helping her get on her feet, he moves backwards so she slowly slides down further until she is on her knees.

“Useless Fuckdoll! Absolutely useless! This was no hard task, yet you still failed! Any person could have done this! Yet you failed! Do you know what that means, Fuckdoll? You are not a person!”

He grabs her head and lightly slaps her face with his cock. “You are just a fuckdoll, my Fuckdoll! Prove to me that you can at least be his Fuckdoll!” With these words, he rubs his cock on her cheek, certain she will understand his intentions.

Amber pulls on her bound arms and whimpers as she lands on her knees, spreading them wide and resting her ass flat on the floor. She tries to shake her head and deny she's useless... she's a good girl, she wants to be a good fuckdoll for him. She feels his cock bounce off her cheek and tries to follow it blindly with her mouth, managing to catch the tip.

“There you go, at least you know what a good fuckdoll should do!” He pushes deep inside her mouth, feeling her tongue rub the underside of his cock, coating it in saliva. Then he pulls out and push in again, this time a bit deeper. The third time reaches the entrance to her throat. On the forth thrust he pushes in all the way, until her mouth is at the base of his cock with it going down her throat. He keeps her head down with his hands, waiting for her to start struggling... 

Amber squirms harder, struggling to breath through her nose against the extreme corset. She struggles against his hands, desperate for breath and wiggling her whole body in attempt to get away. When she realises he's not going to let her go, she struggles more in earnest, needing to breathe! “mpphhh!”

When his Fuckdoll finally starts to struggle for real, he moves her head back, letting her breath.

“Do you understand your position now, Fuckdoll? Your needs don't matter, you exist to please me. So we will play a counting game now. Each time you take my cock into your throat like a good fuckdoll, I will count to ten and you will keep it down that long. Then you will get till the count of five to breath. And then again take my cock! I will not force your head down on me like just now, so if you run out of breath and need to breath early, you can. You will just be a very bad fuckdoll in that case... The game starts.... now!” With these words he shoves his cock inside Fuckdoll’s mouth once again, deep into her throat, but like promised he does not hold her down. “One. Two. Three. You can do it. Six. Seven...”

Amber suckles obediently on his cock, keeping calm... she can do this, she is a good fuckdoll. She wants to prove she is a good little fuckdoll and not find out what happens to ones. Thinking to herself; her waist isn't crushed, she can breathe normally, she is calm, and can move back and take a breath any time she needs. 

The first count passes without problems, so he pulls his cock out of Fuckdoll's mouth and counts to five. Then he pushes in deep again and begins counting, again. Slower. 

Amber makes a glurk noise and doesn't panic, she won't panic... notices he's counting slower, but that's fine, she can do this... she can... she will. She suckles on his cock, running her tongue underneath it and slowly squirms on her knees, trying to focus on anything but how short of breath she is.

Mikael pulls out again, counting till five, a bit faster and then push in again, counting even slower... 

He is going to find the length at which she barely can hold on for the full ten and barely can catch enough breath to keep it up for more than just a few repetitions.

Amber gasps and takes as deep a breath as she can in spite of the corset. The gaps for her to breathe are getting shorter and the gaps to hold it are getting longer. She squirms harder on the floor, knowing it's only a matter of time before she fails and has to pull herself back or risk passing it. Despite this, she doesn't stop suckling on his cock. 

Mikael pulls out and again gives her less time to breath, more time to suck... Fuckdoll should almost be at her limit... 

Amber feels her pulse pounding louder and louder in her ears, she makes the choice to pull back before the inevitable happened. She gasps for breath, gulping down as much air as she can, mewling quietly at having failed. 

“Tsk tsk, useless Fuckdoll... I hope you do better next time...” He continues the game, pushing her head back down again. He continues like this till he is sure Fuckdoll is getting just enough breath to keep down the entire count. It takes only a few more repetitions. 

The counting length has not varied for the last three repetitions now, Fuckdoll is able to keep it down but only barely. Time for phase two... “You have five more repetitions to make me cum, Fuckdoll, or you won't get to cum today. With your current pace you won't make it, though... “ He pushes her down on his cock again and begins counting... 

Amber whimpers quietly, unsure if that's possible as he has cum once already and not that long ago. She nonetheless suckles on his cock, doing her best to fulfil his wishes. If she fails, she won't get to cum and is already feeling desperate enough without having to wait longer. 

Mikael reaches the count of ten on the first cycle. He pays close attention to see if Fuckdoll will sacrifice breathing time to try to suck him off more... 

Amber squirms hard and tries to keep sucking on his cock, could she skip one breath and keep going? The corset is unforgiving and the time between breaths is very short. Skipping one would be achievable, but she's not sure if she could then get enough breath afterwards, and she'd already had to stop once. 

Mikael continues counting, making no move to interfere... Fuckdoll is allowed to use up breathing time to suck him off, but should she try to breath outside of breathing time he will force her head down on his cock.

Amber risks skipping one breath cycle and keeps her head down on his cock. She regrets it almost immediately as her pulse starts pounding in her ears again, forcing her to gulp down as much air as she can on the next cycle. Doing that again would be a terrible idea so keeps to normal breathing cycle, hoping her mouth and tongue will somehow be enough. 

On the second to last cycle Mikael feels he am getting close, just a tiny bit more... so he grabs Fuckdoll's head and hold her away from his cock for a bit longer this time, so she can fill her lungs properly. 

“Breath! Breath! Now, breath in!” He forces her head down as far as possible, keeping it in an iron grip. “Suck it! Suck on it! No breathing until I cum!”

Amber takes a deep a breath as she can before she's pushed back down again. She moans deeply around his cock and futilely struggles against the restraints on her arms, squirming in his grasp. She tries to suckle and play her tongue across his cock. 

Mikael moans, turned on further by her struggling. He keeps approaching the edge, but it's still a few more seconds. His grip gets even stronger. “YES! Suck it! Choke on it!”

Amber hears her pulse pounding hard in her ears, knowing she's not far from passing out. She keeps sucking desperately; either he cums or she passes out, whichever happens first.

Mikael throws his head back and let out a satisfied grunt as he goes over the edge and begin to explode down the throat of his Fuckdoll. Feeling her struggles weakening, he quickly pulls out while still shooting his seed, coating not just the inside of her throat, but also her mouth and laminate covered face. 

He immediately begin patting her head reassuringly. “Good girl, good Fuckdoll. Breath. Slowly, there is no hurry. Breath all you want. You are a good doll, you have earned one orgasm already! You did well! Everything is fine.”

Amber swallows greedily and moans, flops weakly, her head and upper body would have slumped but for the thick laminate corsetry holding her upright. She sits back slightly and nuzzles his hands, trying to focus on getting much-needed air in and out of her squashed lungs. Flicking her tongue out, she tries to lap any remaining drops of cum that are still in reach. She would smile if she could at being praised.

Seeing her tongue move around, Mikael begins to wipe a finger along her face, putting it in her mouth. “Good little Fuckdoll, let him help you clean your pretty face.”

Amber tries to tip her back slightly to stop herself from drooling out of the gag. She licks his fingers clean whenever they get close enough. 

After most of the cum is cleaned away, he pats her cheek. “There you go, all cleaned up and pretty again. Time to get you a bit more comfortable...” He gently picks her up and carries her to the bed where he lays her on her back. “Since you were such a good Fuckdoll just now I will make sure you enjoy the next part...”

He climbs onto the bed himself, kneeling over Fuckdoll and caresses her face with his hand, circling the inside of her mouth with his thumb. “You can guess which of my cute little Fuckdoll's holes he is going to use next, right?”

Amber wiggles slightly on the bed, stretching out her limbs on the bed. Her muscles and spine make several loud pops, swiftly followed by a deep sigh. She eagerly presses her tongue against his probing fingers. 

Mikael moves his hand down her face, over her neck, which considering the collar she probably does not feel, to her collarbone and then further down to her breast. He starts kneading it, pinching the nipple through it's laminate covering. At the same time he touches her knee with his other hand, slowly moving it upwards, rubbing the inside of her leg and thighs until he reaches her crotch. Once there he probes the opening of her vagina with two fingers.

Amber arches against his hands, happy to be played with and presses her crotch against his fingers. She struggles against the straitjacket holding her arms tightly against herself, even though it had already proven useless, making her sweat inside the tight laminate. 

“That's a good doll, so eager to get fucked!” He inserts more fingers into her needy pussy, massaging the inside. He pulls out again and move his leg over her, positioning himself on top of Fuckdoll and laying down on her, pressing her into the bed. His cock is pressing against her crotch now and he massages both breasts while inserting his tongue into her wide open mouth.

Amber moans deeply at being pinned down and pushes her legs further apart for him, to be a good fuckdoll. She tries to blindly impale herself on his cock as she sucks on his tongue. Having had one orgasm already, she is still feeling needy and craves another. 

Mikael moans, his tongue being pretty sensitive thanks to some MoI improvements. He pulls away again and remove his hands from her breasts. Lining up his cock, in one smooth motion he grabs her hips and rams his cock into the laminate lined pussy of his fuckdoll. 

Amber yelps in surprise and bites down hard enough to make her jaw click. She tries to clench around his cock but the thicker condom lining her pussy make its more difficult. Struggling for breath against the vicious corset, she tries to draw a breath through her nose. 

“Oh, you really like that. As expected, you are the perfect Fuckdoll!” He quickly pulls out and then spears her again and again. He does not go slow at all, immediately going at it with a fast pace and full force. With one hand he pinches her nostrils shut! 

Amber moans happily as she's fucked before eeping in surprise as her air is cut off. She struggles hard against the straitjacket holding her arms around her ribs and tries to shake her head free. The thick posture collar and grip he has on her body, pinned as it is, makes it impossible for her to move.

Mikael continues to hold his hand over her mouth and pinching her mouth shut for a few seconds before letting her breath again. All the while he never relents pounding her. He moves his hips around, slightly changing around the direction of his thrusts until he finds the spot that makes her clench back down on him the most. Once he has found it, he keeps at it. At the same time he pinches her nose shut once again, but this time he blocks her mouth with his own.

Amber feels her lungs burn as they try to draw in air through her blocked nose and mouth. She jerks her hips up to meet his as he thrusts, moving her legs around his to try and pull him closer. With her arms bound, there's nothing she can do but lay there and be used as a sex toy. 

Mikael just continues to fuck his doll, regularly allowing her to breath through her nose but never freeing her mouth, exploring every nook and cranny of it with his tongue.

Amber continues to fuck him for all she's worth and suckle on his probing tongue. She tries to move faster and milk his cock as best she can.

Having shot twice already it takes Mikael a bit longer to get close to orgasm this time. He does his best to fuck the doll below him senseless.

After he has sufficiently aroused himself, he begins spending more attention to the needs and wants of his doll again. He moves a hand into her crotch and begin playing with her clit, hidden below the gleaming white laminate. He flicks and pinches, lightly at first, together with some rubbing, but he quickly increase the roughness, matching the attacks on her pleasure bud with his thrusts into her lewd cunt. At the same time he lets her suck on his fingers. “Come now, my cute little doll, I won't stop until you are satisfied!”

Amber cries out and clenches tight around his cock, pushing her hips and therefore clit, hard against his hands. She arches her back and pushes her chest out, struggling to breath and gasping quicker and quicker. Her pulse pounds and heart races as she cums, her hips continuing to jerk against him as she arches her back. 

Feeling Fuckdoll cum below him, Mikael grins, but doesn't do anything but continue... she's been good, she's going to be allowed to cum some more. “That's a good doll, you like that. don't you?”

Amber squirms under him as he hasn't stopped, pulling hard against the restraints on her arms. She wants to be a good doll, good dolls get their holes fucked and filled with cum. She tries to nod despite the thick posture collar and make herself understood through the gag. “esss!” 

“It's good you understand your place!” He grabs her tongue between his fingers, pulling it, playing with it. At the same time he keeps thrusting. Thrusting. Thrusting into her. And pinching and pulling at her clit. And rubbing and pressing. And after a few increasingly exhausting minutes he approaches his third climax of the day. 

Amber mewls and feels another orgasm building quickly on he the heels of the last one. She tries to squirm away, already struggling to breath and knowing another one will likely knock her out completely. Her hips keep jerking out to meet his, her breath shortening rapidly. 

Mikael leans down again, sucking on her lewd tongue as he finally climax inside his adorable rubber fuckdoll. He does not stop moving until he feels her cum again below him.

Amber jerks her hips one final time before going rigid and hitting her peak again. She pulls hard against the restraints and sees white before flopping down on the bed, semi-conscious. The vicious corset stopping her from taking enough of a breath to stop it. 

Mikael hugs his fuckdoll tight and stroke her head. “You did good, you did really good my dear. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Do you want me to remove your mask? One grunt yes, two means no.”

Amber slowly comes back to herself and nuzzles his hands, trying to focus on what he's saying. After a moment or two, and swallowing the saliva collected in her mouth, she grunts... twice. 

Mikael grins and kisses her. “Awww, you are just so adorable, do you know that? Okay, do you want to end it for now or do you just want a short break? One grunt means you will be Amber again, two grunts.... and you will remain as Fuckdoll for a bit longer...” As he says the word Fuckdoll, he thrusts his cock, still inside her cunt, a bit deeper.

Amber blushes under the white laminate hood and kisses back. She considers her options and then groans as her over-stimulated hole is filled again. She's enjoying this far too much to be Amber again, so she grunts twice. 

He chuckles. “Okay, Fuckdoll, you have been good so far... I am frankly not sure if I will outlast you today. So I have to stop playing nice and use the dirty tactics!” He begins shifting around inside her again. “Do you know what that means? That means you either grunt once or twice now and that will determine in what way I will play dirty...”

Amber she swallows nervously. Everything that happened so far has been really fun and enjoyable, but the sudden choice of something new is slightly disconcerting. Taking a chance, she grunts twice and tries not brace herself for anything that might be... bad. 

Mikael ’s face distorts into an almost fiendish grin. “Oooooooh, my cute little doll!” Excitedly he embraces her and plants a wet kiss on her laminate covered cheek. “I knew you would pick the option that is more fun for me!”

“You see, had you grunted once, you would have gotten plugs up your ass and cunt that would pleasure you relentlessly while I would have then proceeded to fuck your throat. You even had that option because you were such a good girl today. But as expected, you are a splendid fuckdoll!”

He pulls out of his cute toy and gently pick her up. “I need to modify you outfit a bit now, don't worry, you won't regain any freedoms and can stay a good little doll for me.” He carries her into the Wardrobe, which begins modifying her outfit.

Amber squirms a little as she listens to his explanation, wondering if she's picked the lesser of two evils or not. On the plus side, her holes will be less abused, at least for now, but the outfit changes are more concerning. Surely there can't be that much to be added to her already restrictive outfit? 

With a quiet 'eep' she nuzzles him as she's carried to the Wardrobe.

The mechanical arms grab Fuckdoll and hold her in a vertical position. They then go to work removing the crotch and breast area, then the collar and hood. Next, they create a new hood on Fuckdoll's head. This one features thick earmuffs with speakers, white noise from them masking any remaining sound that might still penetrate the thick laminate covering. 

Apart from that and not including a gag the hood is similar to the previous one. Next something is put on her breasts which then are covered in laminate again. Finally Fuckdoll feels two intruders in her holes. They feel similar to the ones her pony outfit had, teasing her insides with bumpy ridges and laminate bristles. That part of her is then sealed beneath laminate as well. Lastly a new collar is applied, not a posture variant this time. 

The Wardrobe then dumps the helpless Fuckdoll outside, where he catches her in his arms. Over the speakers she can hear his voice. “Oh my dear Fuckdoll, this will be so much fun for me. Let me guide you back to the bed, where I will then explain the new rules.” The plugs come to life, a low vibration stimulating her insides as he gently and carefully lead his toy back to the bed.

Amber smiles uncertainly, slightly disorientated as she can't hear anything apart from the noises supplies through the earmuffs. She manages to get her balance on her ballet boots and leans against him, jumping a little as the plugs are turned on and clenching on them. She rolls her head and neck, making it click with a happy sigh. She swallows and licks her lips. “T..thank you, Sir.”

Mikael holds a finger to her lips. “Hush, sextoys don't talk.” When they reach the bed, he guides her until she is on her knees on top. “Time to explain the rules.”

“Rule number one: you will get pleasured.” For a second her plugs spike in intensity. Strong vibrations are felt on her nipples and the vibrations directly on her pleasure bud are even stronger. Then everything stops again, the plugs resuming a low humming. “This is not quite the level you will be stimulated with, but it's close.”

“Rule number two: You will suck me off. To motivate you, the stimulation will be less while you suck on my cock.”

“Rule number three: You only cum when I cum. When I cum your plugs and vibrators will be turned to max for half a minute. Any questions so far, Fuckdoll?”

Amber kneels obediently on the bed, gasping as the plugs vibrate much stronger for a few moments. Listening to the rules as they're explained, she realises this isn't quite so bad as what could have been done, especially given the inventiveness of the Wardrobe. She manages to respond with a single word before the collar around her throat tightens and chokes off anything more. She tries to use her bound arms to reach the collar and panics as she can't breathe for several moments. 

After a few seconds, the collar relaxes its hold and she gulps down air. She manages another word and receives the same treatment. Realising that speaking has been forbidden, she whimpers and shakes her head in response to Sir's question.

Mikael grins at seeing her squirm. When she finally shakes her head, he continues. “That's right, dolls neither speak nor ask questions. You will find out why having the pleasure you receive lowered is a reward. I believe it is time we start, I will just stand here and after I have guided you to my cock with the tip in your mouth I will not do anything anymore, that is all yours to do now. I always liked modern toys that work automatically.” 

He moves forward a bit, guiding her head to his cock. Then the vibrations start, deep within her, on her breasts and on her clit. Not as intense as they were a moment ago, but still pretty strong. At the same time there might be almost inaudible messages layered over the white noise. "Good girls suck. You are a good girl. You want to suck cock. You are a doll. You exist to please others." Messages like that begin to repeat, over and over.

Amber pushes her tongue out and glides it over the head of his cock, jerking her hips a little as the vibrations start. She wiggles forward on her knees, taking head of his cock into her mouth and hums around it, making happy little noises. The white noise phases in and out, but she can hear the faint instructions and finds herself almost nodding along. She is a good doll, she wants to be a good doll and serve. 

Mikael enjoys the warm mouth enveloping his cock, the tongue caressing it. But his doll could do better. Slowly the stimulation increases, driving her closer and closer to orgasm... 

Amber suckles his cock all the way into her mouth and the top of her throat. Her earlier training at his hands paying off now as her gag-reflex barely reacts to the intrusion. She whines softly as the plugs reduce in intensity and slows down... only to receive a painful zap to her nipples, clit and plugs. She squeals loudly and quickly resumes sucking on his cock.

After a while of having Fuckdoll expertly suck his cock, Mikael begins to approach orgasm. He holds her down on his cock as he explodes, her headphones telling her how good a fuckdoll she is while all vibrators turn to max.

Amber moans deeply and swallows as much as she can, clenching around the plugs and feeling the vibrations radiating through her crotch. She pants for breath around his cock and against the corset still crushing her waist to tiny proportions. Despite this, she smiles at the voice, happy to be praised... she is soo close to orgasm again. So... very... close... 

She whines as the plugs settle back down to a low hum and slumps, her breath coming harshly through her nose. 

The voice changes tone, berating her! "Fuckdoll's cum when allowed!" Her collar is constricting in three second intervals, all plugs on low and some light current running through her clit. This goes on for a minute before it settles back to how it was before. Then she can hear Mikael’s voice over the speakers. “One moan for giving up, two for having another go!”

Amber isn't sure what to do. She could try again, but she has already cum several times, and can feel her pussy twitching from too much stimulation. Her clit was also twitching from the minor shocks it was receiving. She really wants to be a good doll... but she doesn't think she can manage another, not right now. She grunts once. 

Mikael smiles, picking up his doll. “So it's enough for now, I understand.” He carries her into the Wardrobe, where her outfit is completely dissolved. “Time for a shower my dear. And then I will get you something to drink! I'm proud of you, Amber, you did exceptionally well today.”

Amber breathes in full for the first time in many hours, the rush of oxygen making her a little dizzy and she holds onto him. She smiles at the deep marks the tight laminate and steel bones have left on her body. “Thank you, Sir.” Her legs are somewhat wobbly, but she manages to stay up without too much support.

“No, thank you my dear!” With these words, he leans forward and kisses her deeply, pressing her naked body against his, Mikael’s still hard cock probably pretty noticeable.

Amber smiles, exhausted from the day, but happy. She hugs him close and kisses him tenderly, reaching down to stroke his cock with one hand. 

Mikael moans, breaking the kiss after a few more seconds. I lock eyes with her. “Do you want us to get dressed and move to the bed or...”

Amber sounds amused and leans back slightly, gently groping his cock. “I'm starting to see why Jasmine wants to keep this locked away. If you use it this much, you're going to run out of... juice.”

“Oh, don't you worry!” He kisses her again and grope her breasts. “I have been to the ministry, I can last quite a while...”

Amber chuckles and leads him to the bed, curling up with him. “But right now, i -really- need a chance to rest.”

Mikael snuggles behind her, allowing her to rest her back against him and pats her head. “You were a super good girl today, Amber. You deserve your rest!”

“Thank you... Sir.” Amber blushes and bites her lip, nuzzling his hand a little.

Amber slowly awakens, cuddled up to Mikael under a thin laminate blanket. She looks around somewhat confused for a moment before remembering the events previously. There are still faint marks from where the corset compressed her waist and she traces them with her fingers, smiling in memory.

Amber's stirring does wake Mikael enough so he subconsciously hug her close again, nuzzling her neck, before he drifts back off again.

Siting up, Amber looks at the still sleeping Mikael and looks at the Wardrobe. She smiles wickedly and moves slowly so as not to wake him up. With quiet, even steps, she reaches it and starts tapping quietly at the interface. Several loud beeps make her cringe and dart a glance at Mikael... still sleeping. Satisfied with her selection, she makes sure it will be applied to him as his was the last ID used. 

She walks back to the bed and curls up with Mikael, stroking his head and cheek to see if she can coax him awake.

Feeling soft touches on his face, Mikael slowly wake up to a smiling Amber in front of him. “Good morning my dear! Yesterday was wonderful. I cuddle her for a moment You were so adorable, we need to repeat this. How did you sleep? Want to get some breakfast in bed before we actually get up?”

Amber smiles and looks amused, blushing a little. “Not sure about being adorable, but i slept very well, thank you. 'Someone' fed him plenty before sleeping, and that always helps. Though i'm now wondering what you mean by 'breakfast'.”

Her eyes flit quickly from his face to his crotch, and back up to his eyes.

“Oh, how naughty you are... but no, I mean real food, there is a kitchen in the room next door. I can get us some food and then we can eat it in bed, which means you would not have to get up at all. Would you like that?”

Amber giggles a little. “-me-? Naughty? I think not; i'm a paragon of (kinky) virtue! But yes please, a real breakfast would be wonderful. Can't imagine what I've been doing to get so fatigued.”

She leans across and kisses him sweetly on the cheek.

“Tea or coffee” He asks, as he gets up and make his way over to the door.

Amber grins. “Tea please, coffee just isn't to my taste... though coffee-flavoured cake is nice...”

Mikael nods and returns a few minutes later carrying a tray with two steaming cups of tea as well as two plates filled with sumptuous breakfast. “Here we go! Let's have a nice meal and then we can decide on what we will do with the day.” He sets down the tray on the bed and climbs back under the sheet, hugging Amber in the process.

Amber smiles and cuddles with Mikael. “A hard fu... -ahem- an interesting night and breakfast in bed. You really are spoiling me.”

She eats her breakfast slowly and licks her lips all too often. “Yes, what to do today...”

“How about we get dressed and find out if anyone is in the lounge?” Mikael licks his lips as he ogles her naked body. “Then we might have some more fun...”

Amber smiles and tries not to appear too eager. “Yes!!... i mean, yes, that's an excellent idea. Perhaps you should go first? I just need to finish my tea...” 

“Sure!” He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up and making his way over to the Wardrobe, stepping inside and oblivious as to what will happen next... 

Amber grins and waits for the Wardrobe to activate. She stands up and arranges the blanket on the bed, fluffing the pillows. Hearing Mikael's surprised yelp, her smile widens and she walks over to the Wardrobe controls. Confirming the lockouts, she starts editing his outfit to be more of her choosing than what he had originally wanted. 

Cackling perhaps just a little, she dresses him in multiple layers. First is a standard baby blue laminate catsuit, with cutouts at the crotch and chest. Second if a matching laminate corset, trimmed with white but nowhere near as vicious as the one she'd worn, emphasising his trim waist. White laminate mittens are applied to his hands, thin enough for him to still grasp small enough objects but not use individual fingers. 

Selecting head coverings, she applies an eyeless, open-mouthed hood, also in baby blue with white "boy toy" text on the front. She adds a trim white collar with a D-ring at the front. As amusing as it might be to see her new toy stumbling around in high heels, she selects flat laminate-coated boots for his feet. 

Finally, she adds white laminate cuffs to his arms and legs, with a matching belt over the top of the corset. Satisfied, she waits for the Wardrobe to complete its tasks... 

Mikael stumbles out, this was wholly unexpected. 

“Amber! What... what is this! I thought... I thought we were going to just dress casually!” He flails his arms around a bit, standing still as he has no idea where Amber could be. “You are in big trouble, lady! Once I am out of this...” He feels the corset constricting his waist, cutting his breath shorter than usual. He swivels his head around, trying to find her.

Amber taking advantage of his blindness, she steps behind him and grabs his flailing wrists, pulling him close. “My, my, you make a cute little toy. Think yourself lucky I didn't put you in ballet boots or a much more restrictive corset. Don't think I'm letting you off for nearly crushing his waist in two.”

Mikael yelps as he is pulled back Amber! “You... you wouldn't dare!” He does hold still though, his tough demeanour really just a facade. He is pretty helpless right now after all, fully at Amber's mercy just like she was at his the previous day... 

Amber pulls him tight against herself, keeping a firm grip on the cuffs on his wrists. She speaks slowly and clearly in his ear. “Do you really want to test that theory? I could very easily lock you in a bitchsuit, ballets and as tight a corset as your ribs might stand. Then just leave you somewhere for the locals to find. Who knows, you might even come back in one piece, though I doubt Jasmine would be very happy with you.”

She looks thoughtful. “Perhaps I should take you to see Jasmine. I'm sure she'd be only too happy to take advantage of your new outfit and status as a boy toy.”

“I don't see any complaints from down here...” She reaches down to his exposed crotch and teases his cock with her left hand.

Mikael freezes at the threat. “I... please don't do that! I'll be good... Miss... Miss Amber.” He licks his lips and think hard about his next words. “Mistress... Mistress can have him whenever they want... and... and...” He squirms and wiggles in her grip. “I... I... that's not true! I'm... I a-am not e-enjoying this!”

Amber chuckles in amusement and strokes his cock to hardness, keeping the rings on his cuffs trapped in her right hand behind his back. “Are you quite sure about that? Your cock would say otherwise.”

She smiles and appears quite relaxed, despite being naked and several inches shorter than him without her heels on.

“Yes! Yes I am sure!” He hurriedly exclaim with a slightly higher pitch, his cock feeling good. 

“It's... it's just ha-hard, that does not mean a-anything!” He bites his lip, focusing on the wonderful feelings.

Amber keeps stroking him from behind, pressing her naked body close against his laminate-covered back. “Such a shame, perhaps I should stop if you're not enjoying this. I'd hate to do something you don't like.”

“Tha-that... I…” Mikael’s voice quietens into a whisper. “Please don't... don't stop. Please...”

Amber tilts her head and pretends to mishear him. “Pardon? Oh you want me to stop, sure I will.”

She stops stroking him but doesn't loosen her grip on his cuffs, moving her now free left hand slowly up his chest and resting on his exposed nipple.

“NO! Please... please continue! I... I don't want you to stop...” He whimpers, beginning to move his hips to stimulate his cock on her hand. 

Amber grasps his nipple between her fingers and starts to tug lightly on it, making it stiffen. “You need to be specific; what do you want me to continue? I'm not exactly a mind-reader.”

She knows full well exactly what he wants her to do, but she is going to make him work for it, if only a little.

Mikael moans at his nipple being touched, his movements getting more frantic. “My cock! I want you to... to stroke it! Please, Miss Amber, please!”

Amber chuckles warmly and pulls a little harder before letting it go. She returns her hand to his cock and starts stroking it firmly. “There, that wasn't so difficult, was it? It's a good thing your Mistress took you to the Ministry for modifications and had some upgrades done to this. After yesterday, anyone else would be far too tired.”

“Now, be a good boy toy and sit on the bed for me.” She stops again and clips his wrist cuffs together, giving his ass a firm smack.

As Amber resumes the stroking he moans softly and nods along to what she is saying. He jumps in surprise at having his ass smacked, responding with another moan. Then he takes a step to obediently move to the bed. “But... Miss Amber... I... I can't see where it is...”

Amber is sorely tempted to spin him on the spot and let him find his own way there, but that might result in unwanted injuries. Taking pity on him, she smiles, delivers another smack to his ass and leads him to the bed with a finger through the D-ring on his collar. She turns him to face away from the bed and sits him down. 

“There, now be a good toy and stay while I go and put some clothes on.” She heads over to the Wardrobe and selects one of her less casual outfits, stepping in. 

The Wardrobe hums to life and applies an ordinary catsuit in dark green laminate, with crotch zip, but leaves her hands and head bare. Free from a hood, her bright red hair cascades over her shoulders and top of her spine. Satisfied the laminate has cured, the Wardrobe adds a pair of laminate thigh-high boots in the same colour as the catsuit. 

With a bright smile, she steps out.

Thankful at being led to the bed, Mikael sits down obediently, wondering just what clothes Miss Amber will put on... not that he would be able to see them. Hearing the Wardrobe open again, he perks up, but keep his silence.

Amber smiles at seeing him exactly where she left him. Her boot heels click loudly on the floor as she approaches him. She wiggles him a bit further back on the bed and straddles him, hugging him close and resting comfortably on his lap. “Don't I look good in green? Oh silly me, you can't see anything; how forgetful I am.”

Mikael smiles in anticipation as he hears the click of approaching heels. Then he feels her mount his lap... if his arms weren't occupied he would have hugged her for sure. When she comments on her outfit he can't help but reply. “Yes, Miss Amber, you surely look good in green.”

Amber pouts at him and gives him a gentle swat to the cheek. “You don't even know what I'm wearing, naughty toy. You've been good so far, don't spoil it now. If it suited my plans I'd put you over my knee and spank some sense into you, but I have a feeling you'd enjoy that far too much.”

Mikael vigorously shakes his head. “N-No Miss Amber, I would not enjoy that! Please... please punish me for being naughty!”

Amber raises an eyebrow and sounds amused. “Oh? You want me to spank you? Put you over my knee and treat you like a misbehaving toy?”

Mikael nods, blushing furiously under his hood. “Yes, Miss Amber.... I... I am a misbehaving toy... please... please treat me like I deserve...”

Amber gracefully stands up and steps to one side before sitting back down on the bed. She unfastens the clip holding his wrist cuffs together and guides him to rest over her lap, his head to her left and legs to her right. She caresses his head with her left hand and runs her right down his spine. “You've been a naughty toy...”

“That being said...” She delivers a sharp smack to his ass, leaving her hand in place to feel the heat travel through it.

She smacks again. “You do have a very cute ass... it's soo smackable.”

Mikael’s heart pounds with excitement as she guides him to lie on her lap. He shivers at her touches on his back and when the first slap hits his ass, he lets out a yelp. “Yes-yes, Miss Amber, I have beEEEN” The second slap hits him, making his voice rise. “Hah, I, have been naughty...” He blushes at the compliment about his ass.

Amber chuckles and pets his head again, rubbing small circles on his ass before delivering another smack. She can feel his cock pressing against her lap. “You may hold onto my legs if you wish, give your hands something to do. I wonder how many hits you can take before you plead with me to stop.”

Mikael jumps, moaning, and then does as suggested, tightly gripping her legs while he awaits the next impact. “I... Miss Amber, I will endure... how ever many... how ever many you may give me!”

Amber sounds amused. “You realise that is a very dangerous thing to say? I could turn your ass a very pretty shade of red before I'm done.”

She delivers three quick smacks in succession. “And sitting might be something of a problem for several days.”

Mikael clenches his teeth, determined not to make any sound, which he barely manages. He licks his lips again before speaking out. “I... I am just a naughty toy... I should not make decisions!”

Amber rubs her hand over his ass to soothe it somewhat. “You're partially correct; yes, you're a naughty toy but you just need a little 'correction' on the decisions you make.”

Mikael grins like a little child that got some candy. “Ple-please correct this naughty toy!”

Amber frowns at him and spanks him again before lifting him off her lap. “I think not, you're enjoying this far too much. It looks like I'm going to have come up with a different punishment for you. Perhaps locking your cock away for a few days? Oh! How about some shiny new piercings? They make excellent leash points.”

Mikael makes a disappointed noise at being moved off her lap. As she makes her suggestions he rapidly shake his head no. “Piercings? Please no! I really, really don't like the idea!” And... and locking his cock away would be mean, he thinks! “I let you cum to your hearts content yesterday! Show some... show some gratitude!” He pouts. 

Amber pushes him gently to kneel on the floor before sitting on the bed again. She folds her arms and pouts in return. “Not even small piercings? Hmph, spoil all my fun.”

She stretches out one boot to caress his cock with the tip. “That's quite true, I did get to cum several times... although so did you! Cheeky toy. Locking your cock away is appealing, though that would make it hard to fuck.”

Mikael eagerly kneels and once she starts contemplating, he clears his throat. “There... are ways to fuck even... even if you lock my cock away, Miss A-Amber.”

Amber tilts her head and looks at him thoughtfully. “Oh yes? And what might those be? I suppose I could always have you wear a strap-on, or put your mouth to a better use than simply talking. Those options are quite attractive; all the fun for me and not so much for you.”

“May I... may I suggest a different location for the strap-on? I... I think it would look great on you... and... and…” Mikael’s words peter out.

Amber slowly widens her smile, trying not to look too gleeful. “And, what sweety? You want me to fuck you with a strap-on?”

Mikael fidgets, blushing. “That... y-ye.... I... I mean…” He stammers for a bit until he just swallows once and nods. 

Amber lets out a quiet cackle and picks up her Glass, cycling through the available options in the Wardrobe. She looks over at him for reactions as she reads out some of the categories. “Any particular preference? How about something feline, with a barb? Canine, with a knot? Oh! Perhaps something larger; something equine? Though we might have to get something a little more suitably-sized than a real one...” 

Mikael gasps. “Those... those are all animal cocks! I... I can't really see you as an animal... I'd envision you with a human cock...” 

Amber almost drops her Glass, laughing enough to clutch at her ribs with her other hand. “I'll take that as a no! It was worth suggesting, if only to hear you splutter.” 

She gets herself under control and considers what he's just said. “You've been envisioning me? Now that's much more interesting. What have I been doing with you... or to you in these little visions?” 

“D-do you remember what I did to y-your ass and m-mouth yesterday?” Mikael fidgets around a lot, his voice almost a whisper.

Amber narrows her eyes slightly and crosses her legs, thinking back. “Yes... you did your level best to try and remove my gag reflex. After you stretched my ass with your not-so-little 'friend'.”

Her expression brightens at a sudden thought. “You have been to the Ministry, yes? For modifications?”

Mikael nods. “Yes, Miss Amber. I... I have increased flexibility... my... my mouth and throat feel really good with just enough gag reflex that I can still feel it...and... and my ass is se... my ass is... is self lubricating... and of course a... a general sensitivity increase to be more in line with Toreans...” 

Amber gets a slightly far-away look in her eyes, imagining all the mods she should get. With a quick shake of the head, she focuses on him. “While that's very... useful to know, it also means your exact measurements will have been made available to the Wardrobes.” 

She grins. “And those with sufficient access. Or, in other words, I can have the Wardrobe produce a strap-on that is a perfect copy of your cock. It will bring new meaning to fucking yourself” 

Mikael shivers a bit. “Oh...” He bites his lips, rocking around a bit, but not commenting on what Miss Amber said.

Amber taps at her Glass, requesting the relevant files from Mikael's record at the Ministry of Improvement. It beeps a warning at her not to misuse or make these files available to anyone, but obediently returns them.

Using a basic strap-on template, she swaps the generic dildo for a replica of his cock and walks over to the Wardrobe. She has it replicate her design and giggles with glee when it is delivered. “Oh! It's perfect! This is going to be so much fun.”

Mikael follows her with his eyes. Haha, just kidding, he doesn't see a thing through the hood after all. He does move his head, following the sounds of heels though. When Miss Amber makes some excited noises, he risks touching his cock with his mittened hands for a bit.

Amber gingerly steps into the harness of the strap-on, her boot heels clicking against the floor. The harness slides into place around her hips, tightening and cupping her crotch. “Ohh yes, I can see why these are so popular.”

Despite Mikael not seeing it, she strokes and caresses her new appendage. She shakes her hips and giggles as it wobbles from side-to-side. 

Mikael continues to touch his dick, shifting around on his knees and trying to get some form of grip with his basically useless hands, already moaning softly from the touches.

Amber hears Mikael making noises after being distracted with her latest creation. She frowns at him and strides over to him, heels cracking against the floor. “I see I can't even leave you alone for five minutes without you getting into trouble.”

She reaches down and lightly smacks his hands away, clipping his cuffs together again behind his back. “Bad boy toy!”

Mikael was too absorbed in his own pleasure and fails to hear the clicking of her heels. He offers a token struggle when his hands are bound again, and upon being called bad he hangs his head in shame. He bites his lip as well, closing his eyes below his hood, but Miss Amber can't notice that he is pretty pleased with how this turned out.

Amber strokes his head and tuts, shaking her head. “Honestly, what am I going to do with you? You seem to enjoy getting yourself in trouble. I would punish you but I think that probably wouldn't work... unless I did nothing, and that would be just as bad for me.” 

“No... I'm... I'm not enjoying being punished! You need to punish him or I will never learn! I will get himself into trouble all the time if you do not properly teach me!”

Amber clips a leash to his collar and sits on the edge of the bed, settling with her legs apart. She winds the leash around her hand, pulling him closer until he's on the floor between her knees. “Yes, I'm sure there's many things that you need to learn.” 

Mikael is, of course, oblivious to his exact position. All he knows is that he’s on his knees and hands somewhere in the room with a leash slowly pulling him in a direction. He continues to move forward until... 

Amber keeping his leash tight in one had, she strokes his head with the other and caresses his cheek. “You do look good in this position; helpless, somewhat eager and definitely aroused.”

She pushes his mouth open with her thumb and rubs it along his lower lip. “Even better with your mouth open... just makes me want to put things in it.”

Mikael nuzzles her hand and when she pushes his mouth open, he opens it wide, sticking his tongue out and licking her thumb.

Amber chuckles and pushes her thumb into his mouth, playing it over his tongue. “That's very good to see, I'll have to put your tongue to good use later.” 

“Now, are you going to be a good boy toy or do I need to use some 'encouragement'?” She takes her hand away and guides his head to the tip of the strap-on, resting her hand on his head.

At his sensitive tongue being rubbed, Mikael moans a little in delight. “I... I want to be a good toy... but... I am a bad toy... I need to be properly taught, Miss Amber...” 

Amber teases his mouth with the tip of the dildo, guiding his head with one and gradually pulling on the leash with the other. “Well, we don't want you to be a bad toy; it would reflect badly on those who have taken the time to train you.” 

“Maybe we should look into signing you up for some lessons. I'm sure the Ministry could arrange a suitable tutor if your Mistress is unavailable. That is something for the future; right now a little hands-on training with me will have to do.”

She pushes his head down, forcing the dildo deeper into his mouth. “Now be a good toy and suck. It's a cliche, but I want to see it glistening before your helpful little ass-modification takes away all the effort.”

As his head is forced down upon the strap-on, he feels it rubbing the insides of his mouth and then tickling the entrance of his throat. He takes it all the way to the base, the tip pushing down into his throat, cutting off his breath and activating his gag reflex, which is weakened so much he can easily suppress it. Yet its continued existence reinforces the feeling of a laminate cock in his mouth. 

Mikael’s tongue works on the dildo, lubricating it as best as he can as he slowly move up the shaft again until only the tip is in his mouth again. He pulls back further and with a wet pop the cock exits his mouth, lines of saliva still connecting it with his tongue. He circles with his tongue around the head before taking it in his mouth again, slowly going deeper again.

Amber drops the leash and cradles his head in both hands, chuckling quietly. “You're sucking that like a pro; you certainly don't need lessons for this.” 

She strokes his head as he takes the dildo almost to the base, occasionally stopping him from pulling back immediately. “You're being such a good toy for me. I wonder how long you can hold your breath.” 

Without further warning, she holds his the dildo deep in his mouth for a count of five seconds before letting the dildo out of his mouth with a wet pop. “Want to try for longer?”

Mikael continues to service the dildo, not trying to pull away whenever he feels Miss Amber press him down on it. Even when she holds him down for a few seconds he does not struggle... At her question he licks his lips. “I... I did not ask... ask how long you could hold it when... when I fucked your throat...” 

Amber smiles wickedly and sounds gleeful. “A very good point! Though I'd hate for you to pass out on me before I fucked that cute little ass of yours.”

She waits for him to breathe out before pushing his head down again, holding for nearly twenty seconds before releasing her grip.

Mikael doesn't resist, even though he is surprised. At around the ten second mark he starts struggling. When Miss Amber finally releases her grip he pulls away quickly, spraying drool everywhere as he desperately draw breath. He had begun to see white... He pants short, sharp breaths... but his cock is leaking pre.

Amber tuts and shakes her head at the drooling mess he's making. “Hm, I take it back; perhaps you need a little practise at sucking cock. Or holding your breath without coughing everywhere.”

She strokes his head as he gets his breath back. “You lasted a little longer than I was expecting before you started objecting, so that's good.”

“And I can see how much you're enjoying all this…” Amber eyes his dripping cock.

Mikael continues to steady his breath. Once it is finally steady again he starts to beg. “I... I can do better... please... please let me show how good I can be!” 

“You have made a bit of a mess so far. The dildo is lovely and slick.” Amber pretends to seem disinterested, even if he can't see it, and examines the nails of her left hand. 

She strokes it and makes a wet noise. “What do I have to gain from your further practise? If you're not that interested in having this in your ass so soon, I suppose I could be persuaded to wait.” 

“I... I can... I... I want to... to su-suck it... please! I... anything...”

Amber chuckles darkly. “Oh really? Anything?”

She pulls his head back down the dildo and holds him in place again, counting slowly under her breath. Releasing her hold, she shoves him back off again and asks in amusement. “How was that for you?”

Her expression changes as she remembers his list of MoI mods and realisation dawns. “Your mouth and throat were modified... eating must be an interesting exercise.”

Mikael tries to hold out as long as possible before struggling against the grip on his head. Not having to move off the cock himself but having his head forcefully moved... his cock twitches a tiny bit, another drop of pre running down the tip. 

“Hah, ah, no Miss, hah, Miss Amber. Eating is not, hah, is not that bad. It, hah, it was speaking, hah, speaking was hard...”

Amber waits for him to finish and pushes his head down again without waiting for him to breath. Another slow count to twenty elapses before she releases him again. “That must have been simply... well I can't say if that's wonderful or terrible.”

“The slightest word or even a sound that passed your lips must been the most exquisite torture.”

Mikael takes a deep breath as soon as Miss Amber lets him. He is still blinking the stars away, yet his cock is twitching, He will probably cum soon... no breath combined with the feeling of laminate cock in his mouth-pussy... “Hah, hah, Miss, hah, Amber, hah, it, hah...” He takes a bit more time to actually catch his breath. “It was bad... but... not too bad... and now... now... now with a cock in my mouth.... it feels heavenly!” 

Amber looks curious at the thought of her own mouth being an erogenous zone. She strokes his head as he gets his breath back, running her fingers over his cheeks and lips. “Maybe I should consider getting some mods and augmentations. You certainly seem to be enjoying them.” 

“I wonder how it would be with some flavoured lubes too...”

She swipe her fingers through the pre leaking from his cock and wipes it across the tip of the dildo before pushing his head down on it again, holding him in place. 

Mikael licks at her fingers. Then they retreat and shortly after he feels the laminate cock in his mouth again... with a slight hint of saltiness or maybe it is just his imagination... once again he is held down... can't breath... the seconds tick on… He begins to struggle, but Miss Amber has no mercy, just like he had none with her... his cock twitches.... the cock feels so good in his mouth, how it stretches his throat entrance... beginning to see stars now, his arms strain powerlessly against their bonds, his head held in an iron grip, so all he can do is shake his hips and wiggle his shoulders... still... still no mercy! His cock twitches again... 

Amber smiles as he struggles, counting slowly under her breath for a little longer this time before relenting and letting him up for air. She compliments him. “You're doing your Mistress so proud. Nearly up to thirty seconds without a breath and barely any complaints; she has trained you very well.” 

She notices his cock straining and looks thoughtful. “I wonder if your training went as far as being able to cum just by stimulating your mouth. Let's find out...”

She pushes his head back down again, holding it for several seconds and then releasing it. She repeats this several times, with a longer and longer hold each time. 

Mikael barely hears the compliments, gasping for breath, his vision swimming, all he can focus on is the feelings of his body as well as his breathing. He has not fully recovered when Miss Amber begins fucking his mouth again. Each thrust inside makes his cock twitch more, the motion in his mouth spreading pleasure through his whole body. As he is starved of breath more and more, it begins feeling more and more intense as he approaches climax. Soon he will go over the edge... 

Amber chuckles to herself and holds his head down, whispering in his ear. “If you cum from this, I'll very pleased.”

She lets him breath again, holding his head tightly in her grasp. “Best take a deep breath; until you cum, you're not getting another.”

She waits until he's drawn a breath before pushing the dildo deep into his mouth and throat, holding him tightly in place. 

Mikael does as he’s told, taking a deep breath while eagerly anticipating both his orgasm as well as pleasing Miss Amber... then she thrusts into his mouth again, making all the insides tingle. And he has to come this time or he is going to get choked out... that would certainly displease Miss Amber... 

He doesn't even attempt to struggle, instead focusing on moving his mouth around the cock as best as possible, which is not much but any extra stimulation helps. his cock is twitching more now... and his lungs are on fire now... He desperately wiggles around the laminate cock, moving his tongue erratically as he feels an ever increasing need to breath! He... won't make it! He begins to struggle against her iron grip, his hands flexing uselessly and any effort to separate his arms proving futile. 

The helplessness of his situation hits him as his vision begins fading... Miss Amber has absolute control over him... and with these feelings of helplessness and the intense sensations from his throat his cock twitches one more time before it begins spurting hot, sticky semen, an absolutely terrific orgasm washing through his body making him spasm. 

Amber giggles quietly and immediately lets go of his head, letting him take in much-needed air. She strokes his head as he gets his breath back, whispering encouragement to him. “Such a good boy toy... you've done so well... made your Mistress, and me, very proud...”

She looks at the mess he's made on the floor and makes a mental note. “Such a waste, I should have put a condom on you... although it's a shame you didn't get any on me, you could have been licking me instead of the floor. Oh well...”

Amber continues stroking his head and neck, easing him down from his climax. 

Mikael focuses on breathing, his mind a mess right now. Through the haze of pleasure and oxygen deprivation he hear the praises, sending warm, cozy shivers down his spine together with each caress of his head. He presses against Miss Amber's hand, slowly regaining clarity of mind and calming down from his pleasure high, his cock still leaking a bit of semen from time to time as his tongue hangs out of his mouth, strands of drool hanging down.

Amber cleans his cock with a handy wipe from a dispenser as the side of the bed. She takes pity on him and coaxes him onto the bed, unclipping his wrist cuffs. Stuffing a pillow under his head and pulling a laminate blanket over him, she continually strokes his head or body to help him relax. 

“Rest now, boy toy, you've earned it.”

She stands up for a moment to remove the strap-on, putting on the bedside table before curling up next to him. “You will be cleaning up the mess you've made, but it can wait till you've recovered a little first.” She wraps her arms around him and cuddles close.

Mikael feels his cock being wiped and let himself be led to the bed. He stretches his arms a little when they are released and makes himself comfortable on the pillow. When Miss Amber snuggles up to him hug her back and just enjoy the cuddling and the praises for a bit, some exhaustion setting in from having been throat-fucked. 

He is actually fine just a few minutes in, but is a cuddleslut so just continues to snuggle Miss Amber with a goofy grin on his face. 

Amber notices his breathing has levelled out and the silly smile he's wearing, but doesn't stop stroking his head. “I take it you enjoyed that? I'm quite impressed you didn't pass out, something the Ministry did for you or are you just lucky?”

“I.. I enjoyed it very much, Miss Amber. I... I think I got lucky...” He nuzzles her hand some more, snuggling even closer.

Amber smiles and runs her hand down his side and cups his ass, teasing her fingers towards his tight little hole. “As it seems you're feeling better, shall we test how well the mods here work? You've sucked off your replica cock, perhaps I should fuck you with it too.”

Mikael licks his lips, considering for a moment before speaking. “Yes, Miss Amber. I... I would like that, please fuck his ass. However rough you would like... I... I will obey...make... make me helpless to resist and... and take me... I mean, even more helpless... show me... show me at each step just... just how much you are in control! That he is only... only your toy... show me... teach me...” 

He is furiously blushing under his mask now and his cock is hard again after this outburst. 

Amber sounds amused at his little speech. “More helpless? That's easily achieved, as is showing you who is in control.” 

She reaches for her Glass and taps at it, sending several requests through to the Wardrobe. It hums to life and starts assembling her order, making a loud beep when it has finished. “As for being my toy, well, you've shown yourself to be well on your way to being that.” 

Standing from the bed, she clicks her way to the Wardrobe and pulls out the white laminate cuffs she'd requested. “As for teaching you, that remains to be seen. Now be a good boy toy and stay still for me.” 

Returning to the bed, she pulls the laminate blanket off him, strapping the cuffs to his ankles and wrists, tightening them enough to prevent them from slipping off. She coaxes him down the bed so his top half is laying on it while his feet are flat on the floor, bending him over with his ass in the air. “There, a much better position for you.”

Mikael is a bit confused at what Miss Amber is planning but as more of his body is moved down the bed he understands. and is excited by this new position, shaking his butt invitingly. “Mmm, Miss Amber, thank you! Please teach this naughty boy toy properly!”

Amber attaches strong laminate ropes to his cuffs, pulling his legs shoulder-width apart and his wrists towards the head of the bed. She delivers a firm smack to his ass, making it ripple and sound loud through the room. “I will, if you can keep still. Or would you like another?”

She stands next to him, resting one hand on his back and the other his ass, squeezing it lovingly 

Mikael moans as he feels his legs being pulled apart and when his wrists get tied he bites his lip in enjoyment. The smack makes him moan once more. “Yes, I... I would like another. another one, please!” 

Amber runs her hand over his ass and smacks it again, watching the cute little ripples. “Such a good boy toy. Each time I smack, I want you to count, out loud, and ask him for another. Is that understood?” 

“Yes! Yes, Miss Amber. This.. this was two, Miss Amber. Please... please another one...”

“Such a polite boy toy.” Amber smiles sweetly at him, holding his head against the bed and delivering another smack. 

She strokes his ass, rubbing it and encouraging the warmth to travel through it.

“Three! Thank you, Miss Amber. Please, another one! P-Punish him more!” For Mikael, being held down like this makes the entire thing even more pleasurable for him.

“You really are a glutton for punishment.” Amber chuckles and spanks him four more times, waiting for his response in between each one.

“Yes, Miss Amber... I... I am...”

Amber releases his head and moves to the nightstand, picking up the strap-on again. “While it would be entertaining, I have other things to do than turn your ass a lovely shade of pink... well, red, if I went that far.” 

She balances carefully and steps into the harness, getting the strap-on into position and adjusts the straps. 

“I... I'm sorry, Miss Amber...”

Amber steps behind him and rests her hands on his hips, stroking them over the laminate. “Oh don't worry, I'm sure you're about to be...”

She teases the head of the dildo against his ass, poking at it lightly. “Have you tested your mods yet? It'd be nice to know how much you can take, would hate to upset your Mistress by breaking her toys.”

Mikael blushes under his hood as his entrance gets teased and as he remembers what Mistress did to it already... “Mistress... Mistress showed me just how much I can take now... you could go quite a bit bigger, my ass is only tight because of the mods, it's very stretchable at the same time... you... if you... if you enjoy... enjoy making me... sq-squeal you... you... you could go a lot bigger...”

Amber stops and raises an eyebrow. “Oh did she now? And just how much bigger can you take?”

She smiles and slowly pushes the dildo into his ass. “It's a wonder of biotech... perhaps I should use my fist instead, since you've been trained for something bigger.”

Mikael moans as her laminate cock slowly pushes inside, stretching his tight asshole mercilessly... it feels so damn good... “Ah... Miss Amber... quite... quite a bit, ah, a bit bigger. Your... your fist? Ah, that... that would certainly... certainly, AH, fit, but... the shape is not that, AH, YES, great...”

Amber inches the dildo back out before pushing it back in again, a little faster and deeper this time. 

“And how would the shape matter to me? If I wanted to fist your ass, I would do so and ignore your complaints...” 

“I... AH... I... Yes, Miss Amber... yes.... I'm sorry... I'm just... just your toy...” He presses his ass back against her laminate cock as she is pushing in the second time. 

Amber chuckles and pushes as deeper as she can before holding still. “Yes, you are his toy, to do with as I please. Though you are getting a bit too chatty...” 

She pulls out and walks over to the Wardrobe, making a new request. She taps her boot on the floor while it works and smiles as it delivers the results. “Since you suck the current one so well, I thought you should have a gag that matches.” 

Walking back to the bed, she touches the tip of the dildo gag to his laps. “Now say 'ahh'...”

Mikael moans and shivers as she penetrates deep into his insides... just her toy... 

“AAAAAA-” he opens his mouth, stretching out his tongue and licking the tip of the dildo gag.

Amber smiles and pets his head, guiding the dildo into his mouth with the other. When it's all the way in, she buckles it firmly behind his head. “Just be glad this one is hollow, I'd hate to have to explain to a medic that your passing out was my fault.”

She walks back to her previous position and lines up the dildo with his ass again. “Now where was I?”

As the dildo is pushed further and further inside, Mikael shivers more and more from just this overwhelming feeling of being utterly dominated...when it is firmly inside his throat, he mewls into it, suckling, the filling of his mouth and throat sending pulses of pleasure through his body. 

When he feels her laminate cock poke at his ass again, he tries to move his hips towards it, while greedily sucking on the laminate cock in his mouth. 

Amber chuckles and gives his ass a light smack. “You're a lucky toy; you get both ends filled at the same time.”

She pushes her hips out, driving the dildo into his ass again. She smirks at the happy sounds he's making. “I should have done this sooner, since you seem to be enjoying it so much... such a good toy.”

Mikael’s thoughts are becoming hazy now. He is focused on sucking the cock in his mouth while having his insides filled. Then he hears the magic words! He likes being a good toy! His cock twitches! 

Amber grins and pulls the dildo almost all the way before pushing it deep again, making it rub against his prostate: words are a bit beyond you with a gag, but you can still make noises. “Do you think you can cum from this alone? Do I need to 'help' you along?”

She leans down and presses her upper body against his back, reaching down to tease his straining cock.

Mikael arches his back as she pushes in again, moaning loudly into his gag. He feels her hands on his cock and immediately try to hump her hand, while enjoying the softness of her breasts on his back. 

Amber immediately lets go and leans back enough to give his ass a firm smack. “Bad toy, you will take what you're given. If you can't behave, I'll stop and leave you until you've cooled off, then start again from the beginning.” 

She delivers another firm smack. “Which in your case could be hours from now. So, are you going to be a good or bad toy for me? One groan for bad, two for good. Take too long and I'll simply please himself and leave you as you are for your Mistress to find...”

Mikael wiggles his ass at the first smack but at Miss Amber's words he goes stock-still. He jumps only a little at the second, unexpected, spank and immediately does his best to hold still again. Then he quickly groans twice! 

Amber leans back over him again and resumes teasing his cock. “You're going to be my good toy... at least, you're going to try to be, and I don't plan on making it easy for you.”

She strokes his cock while thrusting the dildo in and out of his ass in time to her strokes. “I should have got a fucking machine setup... would have taken all the effort out of this... oh well, there's always next time...” 

Mikael continues to hold still as best as he can, squirming a little below Miss Amber as she is fucking him and stroking him... his cock is twitching a lot in her hand... He tries to focus on sucking instead, his mind blanking just a bit more with every thrust... 

Amber strokes and fucks him faster, milking his cock with her hand. “Are you getting close, my toy? Should I stop?”

She presses close against him and rests against his back, stopping for a moment. Her free hand finds his nipple and starts rolling it between her fingers. 

Oh yes, he is so close, Miss Amber, you are getting him so close! He nods, and nods and OH NO she asked if he wanted to stop! He desperately shake his head no, but he still feels her stopping... but then, his nipple! He mewls into his gag.

Amber gives an evil little chuckle. “My toy doesn't know what he wants.” 

“You get one chance; do you want me to continue? I still think your Mistress should have these pierced... they so wonderful for attaching things to…” She moves her other hand and grasps both his nipples, squeezing them tightly between her fingers.

“Oh, his nipples, yes, I want you to continue yes... no, no piercings! No, no, no!” Mikael thinks. He shakes his head again, no, no, no! 

“Oh, very well…” Amber chuckles again and obliges his request to stop, knowing full well that's not what he meant.

She pulls the dildo from his ass and steps back, watching curiously as his stretched hole closes tight again. “The Ministry does wonderful work.”

“No! Why! I was so close! I... I need it!” Mikael thinks. He shakes his ass, hoping to somehow entice Miss Amber to continue, the command to hold still forgotten... 

Amber finds this highly amusing and smacks his ass. “First you want me to stop, then you can't keep still. You're not helping your case for being a good toy.” 

She unfastens the strap-on harness and wiggles her hips to knock it to the floor, unclipping the dildo. 

She pins his head to the bed again and smacks his ass, pushing the now free dildo deep, probing for his prostate. “This is your last chance; if you don't cum, I'm leaving you here and returning to the lounge alone. Who knows who I might find and suggest to... 'help' you.”

“I want to be a good toy! I want to, no, I need to cum!” He thinks. She pins him down again, forcing him down... his mind goes almost blank... he is supposed to cum now and he should OH his GOD, this feels good, she is... she is... oh...OH YES! He grinds against the dildo, moaning, his mind almost blank, pleasure rippling through his body and soon his cock begins to leak. It won't be much longer and he will cum... 

Amber leans down, putting her lips close to his ear so he can feel her breath. “Cum for me, little toy... cum for him now.”

She pushes the dildo deep into his ass and jerks his cock with her hand, milking it quickly and relentlessly.

Feeling her close and hearing her command to cum... and then her jerking him off... and the pressure on his prostate.... and being completely helpless and with a thick penis gag down his throat... Mikael cums explosively, spraying sticky semen all over the side of the bed. 

Amber smiles ands nods to herself, cooing encouragement to him. “Yes, that's it... let go for me... my good boy toy.”

She slows down her strokes, milking the cum from his cock and slips the dildo out with a loud wet pop. Seeing the mess he's made just makes her smile more and giggle. “Now that is impressive, no wonder I felt full when you shot that down his throat.” 

Raises her hand to her lips and sucks them clean one-by-one, making absolutely sure he can tell what she's doing by the sounds she's making. “So tasty, even if most of it was wasted.”

Working the strap free, she pulls the dildo out of his mouth and discards it on the floor. “There, that's better.”

She stands and strokes his head, unfastening the laminate ropes binding him to the bed. With gentle hands, she coaxes him onto the bed, keeping a hand in contact with him until she can cuddle him under the laminate blanket. “Rest now... clean-up can wait.”

Mikael revels in the afterglow, and being called a good boy toy fills him with a deep satisfaction, her milking of the last few drops from his cock pleasantly intense due to the post-orgasm sensitivity. Hearing Miss Amber suck on her own fingers so audibly I imagine what she must be doing, the thought making him happy... 

When his gag is taken out, he works his jaws a little, licking his lips. He relaxes as the tension on his limbs is lifted and lets himself be guided back on the bed, constantly feeling Miss Amber close by. When she finally cuddles him, he leans into her body, whispering words of thanks. “Thank you, Miss Amber, thank you so much...” He feels wonderful and snuggles even more into her. 

“Please... please just let him stay like this for a bit?” 

Amber smiles softly and continues to cuddle him. “You're welcome sweety... you have done so well... you made your Mistress, and me, very proud today.” 

Strokes his head and chuckles quietly at his plea. “As you wish, for now...”

Mikael nuzzles her hand, smiling at the praise. “Thank you. I... I did not expect you to... to suddenly... to suddenly turn the tables on me.. and... I’m loving it...”

Amber chuckles. “Neither did I, but I'm glad to know you had as much fun as I did. Though I think it high time you could see your surroundings again.”

“I mean, that would have its advantages…” Mikael nods.

Amber cuddles with him a little longer, stroking his head all the while. “When you're ready, the Wardrobe awaits. I swear I won't tamper with it... this time.”

“Well... you lead him there and decide on our outfits and then let's return to the lounge like that...”

Amber smiles and rolls gracefully upright, standing next to the bed. She helps him up and walks them both over to the Wardrobe, letting it scan for his ID tag built into the collar. Having decided that this was indeed Mikael, it bleeps and opens its doors for him. “Something fairly standard or complicated?”

“Well, pick what you want for both of us... I give you free reign… but I reserve the right to adjust your outfit afterwards...”

Amber tries not to cackle. “Is that wise? After what happened last time... I'll behave... mostly.”

She selects for him a plain black laminate outfit; simple catsuit, no hood or gloves and flat-heeled boots. With a gentle push, she gets him into the Wardrobe. 

While it works, she cleans up the discarded dildos and wipes up as much as she can of the sticky mess he's made. The whole room will be cleaned by the maids later, but no sense in making it harder for them. 

Mikael exits the Wardrobe, pleased at his new outfit, and addresses Amber. “Now then, my dear Amber, I see I made quite the mess. It's great that you are cleaning up after us, but now I want you to hop into the Wardrobe. You may pick any outfit, but do try to pick one that will please me... or...” 

Amber pretends to dust some lint from his shoulder and raises an eyebrow, sounding amused. “That will please you or, what?” 

“Or I will pick one for you that will displease you...” He grabs her chin, holding her head in position and lean forward, locking his lips with hers. He pokes his tongue inside her mouth, exploring. 

Amber purrs contently for a few moments as she kisses him back. “Mmmmmm.”

She smiles and reaches up with one hand to thread her fingers through his hair... holding it tight as she nips at his tongue. “Feeling a bit more Dom are we?”

“Well, you did not keep me on a leash, so I assume Miss Amber is taking a break again... command me to kneel and I shall obey... Miss Amber...” He looks her in the eyes, awaiting her answer.

Amber chuckles and releases her hold, shaking her head. “Something a bit less Domme for me...”

She faces the Wardrobe's ID scanner and waits to be recognised. When it confirms she is Amber and not Mikael, it lists her usual selection of outfits. Choosing something fairly sedate, her favourite dark been laminate jacket and corseted mini skirt, she enters the Wardrobe. 

Mikael waits for her to exit the Wardrobe, offering her his arm. “Let's head back to the lounge then, they must be wondering what we have been up to all this time.”

Amber smiles and kisses his cheek. “That sounds like a very good idea, I need tea!”


End file.
